


Into The Sunshine

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, references to canonical child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Dave and Karkat makeout behind the gym.Based on a ficaceAdoxographywrote for my birthday. This is pretty much just Dave's POV of what happens in that fic. <33
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Into The Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceAdoxography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceAdoxography/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385152) by [aceAdoxography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceAdoxography/pseuds/aceAdoxography). 



Dave Strider is the luckiest motherfucker in the world. He gets to have Karkat Vantas, his _boyfriend_ pinned under him all solid and warm and wonderful while they make out behind the gym. Karkat’s making little noises and kissing Dave like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do, and the sun is shining warm on them, and Dave’s heart is pounding in his chest threatening to give away just how happy he is right now.

Karkat actually _skipped class_ to do this, and Dave knows exactly how fucking much he hates breaking any rules or shit like that. Probably because his dad actually gives a shit about whatever trouble he gets into. Dave tries to imagine Bro's reaction to getting a phone call because Dave skipped class. Bro’d just be pissed about being interrupted from his important puppet porn business because of Dave’s stupid fuckup.

Thank god Dave’s teacher for this period doesn't pay any attention to whether his students show up or not, because Dave would rather get his ass beat than miss out on this prime mackin’ time with his boyfriend.

His leg is starting to get uncomfortable in this position so Dave shifts and oh shit, that's Karkat's entire boner right against his thigh, isn't it? Karkat confirms his theory by letting out a loud as fuck moan--seriously, dude has no volume control, it's hilarious and also kind of fucking hot--and Dave smirks at him. Karkat growls and kisses him and fuck yeah, pissed off Karkat is hottest Karkat.

Dave rewards him by pressing his leg down harder, feeling vindicated as Karkat grinds up into it. Dave’s definitely been hard for a while too, but he keeps a lid on his noises and reactions a lot better than Karkat does. Comes from years of practice jerking off under the covers while trying to avoid having any of the cameras pick up on his noises.

Karkat ruts up against him, and Dave starts sucking at his neck again. He knows Karkat hates hickies and it's not like he's _trying_ to mark his boyfriend up, claim him so the whole school knows to step off because this hottie is property of one Dave Strider and nobody else… Okay, maybe it's a little bit of that, if Dave’s being honest.

Mostly, though, it's the way Karkat pants and whines under him that's got Dave addicted to this particular activity. Karkat's hips jerk up against Dave’s leg as he licks and sucks the soft skin of Karkat's throat, and Dave’s own dick twitches in his jeans, wanting to get in on the bump n’ grind action.

Before he can shift positions to accommodate it, though, Karkat's arching underneath him, fingers scrabbling at his back and oh, _fuck_ \--Dave looks down at Karkat in awe as he shuts his eyes and moans, very obviously orgasming, right fucking here, in his pants. Because of _Dave_. Holy motherfuck.

Dave is speechless for a moment as the entirety of the blood in his body zooms to his dick, leaving nothing to power his higher thinking processes. Karkat's cheeks flame red and he pushes Dave off and fucking books it out of there before Dave can say anything. Dave catches a glimpse of a wet stain on the front of Karkat’s pants before he turns the corner and is out of sight.

He wants to go after Karkat right away, but the dude probably needs a minute to collect himself, and anyway, Dave’s not really in a position to walk around right now with this huge fucking tent in his pants. He lies back on the grass and closes his eyes, trying to burn the memory of Karkat's o-face into his brain forever.

Fuck, how did he ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
